


Passing Time

by InkDrawnDreamer



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: DeBlanc wants him to be happy, Fiore is a tourist, Fluff, Gayngels, M/M, angel drabbles, defiore, these are so corny I'm sorry, they are good dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrawnDreamer/pseuds/InkDrawnDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short stories featuring DeBlanc and Fiore's earthly shenanigans. May contain flashbacks. (All stories included here can also be found on my tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re still carrying it?”

DeBlanc didn’t realize he had been stroking the coffee canister. “So?”

“Why? It’s not like we can use it anymore.” Not since that damn preacher broke it anyway. They knew they couldn’t blame him entirely, but DeBlanc was reluctant to shift all the blame onto Genesis.

“I know.” He found himself staring into Fiore’s eyes as he sighed. Human eyes were such detailed, pretty things. That preacher was right about one thing— powerful as Genesis was, it was also new and fragile.

“It really is just a baby.” And in DeBlanc’s hands, he held its crib.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where were you-" DeBlanc's question was drowned out by  numerous crinkles as Fiore dropped his colorful cargo on the bedspread. DeBlanc seized one of the small bags before his partner could protest, examining it closely.

"You were at the vending machine again?" He turned the bright orange parcel over in his hands.

"They're really not all that unpleasant." Fiore opened a bag labeled Doritos, popping one of  its contents into his mouth with a loud crunch. "Would you like one?"

Funny, since they arrived on Earth, Fiore had hated just about everything there was to it. Yet, these odd, burnt-looking things had made him so curious. He kept bringing in different types, in all kinds of shapes and colors. He seemed so unnaturally delighted by them.

Fiore licked away some orange powder at the corner of his mouth, still holding out the peculiar little triangle.

DeBlanc took it. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

There were concepts that higher beings understood, but only as that—ideas. When it came to putting them into practice, they were rather hopeless. For situations like this while he was on Earth, Fiore had quickly learned the value of mimicry. Humanity had a plethora of different languages and customs. This meant, unfortunately, that what was harmless to one person may mean war to another, so he learned to copy the locals quickly wherever he and DeBlanc were. First impressions were everything, so he always tried to learn common greetings first.

"What are you doing?"

What he always forgot to take into account was that those greetings changed depending on the relationship. 

"Sorry." He had seen a woman out in town greet her friend by kissing each of his cheeks earlier. 

DeBlanc grumbled and wiped the wet spot off his face. "I doubt you'll have any need to do that."


	4. Chapter 4

"How come humans always draw us with wings?"

DeBlanc glanced over to see his partner engrossed in the bible from the nightstand, glaring at an illustration of cherubs.

"lt's symbolism, I think."

"But we don't have wings. It's completely inaccurate."

"It's just a drawing. No need to get worked up."

Fiore flopped back on his bed. "I wouldn't mind it though," he said. "Having wings."

It was easy enough to picture—sweet, ditzy Fiore, white wings sprouting from his back, guiding him downwind as he plummeted through a cloud. The thought made DeBlanc smile. 

"They would be nice, wouldn't they?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was an anon request: "a meet-cute between them, where they are Genesis's parents." For most of these stories, however, the idea I stick with is that they are surrogate caretakers. Just for the record :)

Angels, demons, and humans were really not that different when it came to warfare. They fought, killed, took prisoners, and, occasionally, they wondered why. 

"I'm sorry about this." This particular demon did not radiate the same cold hatred as its brethren. "I don't want to harm you."

The angel—their fierceness cooled down long ago—chuckled. 

"Who knew demons could be empathetic?"

"Who knew angels could be worthy of it ?"

It was something so small yet so extraordinary, a miracle with no witnesses. For the first time, an angel and a demon, keeper and prisoner, radiated the same soothing warmth. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Please tell me it's not hell again-"

"It's not. Just trust me."

DeBlanc had literally dragged him by his arm all the way out to, of all the things, a dingy strip mall. A bell jingled overhead as they entered a dusty corner shop. Inside, comics and figures lined every wall.

Fiore took it all in like a breath. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"It's on me." DeBlanc took out his wallet. "But only get a few, okay?" 

Fiore nearly toppled him over, squishing him in a hug. "I'll try."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm back!" DeBlanc dropped his bags on the table. 

"Hello." Fiore didn't look up from his comic. Frowning, DeBlanc crept up to his bed and snatched the comic out of his hands.

"Hey!" He pressed his palm against his partner's chest, just enough to push him back as he examined the cover. 

""Captain America?"" he read.

"He's a superhero."

"Is it any good?"

"Well," Fiore mumbled. "I'm not finished with this issue yet." He patted the space next to him. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

DeBlanc smiled—like he could say no to that— and climbed in beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's all my cards. I win." DeBlanc shuffled the deck back together. 

Fiore groaned. "Again? And you said you've never played before."

"I haven't. Just luck I suppose."

He had studied up a bit on card games before, though, thinking it might curb their bouts of boredom. After four consecutive losses, however, Fiore was looking rather dejected.

DeBlanc sighed. "It's alright, I'm sure you'll win the next one."

And he did win several games, with a few bluffs on DeBlanc's part. Sure, he was letting Fiore win, but it made him smile again. What was a loss compared to that?


	9. Chapter 9

While they were on Earth, DeBlanc handled gathering supplies, meaning he usually did their grocery shopping. Sometimes Fiore tagged along, but whenever he did, people treated them...strangely. Women would try to talk to them while men tended to avoid them. People stared and whispered. DeBlanc could never figure out why, until one particular trip. Fiore kept sneaking expensive snacks into the cart, and they had a minor argument over it. Pretty soon, spectators began to comment on the situation. That was the first time DeBlanc heard the phrase "lovers' quarrel." After that, he did all the grocery shopping by himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Today, when the bell over the door jingled, only DeBlanc came in. At least once a week he would swing by the comic shop after running errands. He had to admit, Fiore's comics had grown on him.

"I saved the newest issue of Spider-Gwen for your boyfriend."

DeBlanc flinched. "Uh, pardon me?"

"The tall one." The cashier, a blue-haired girl, grinned at him. "He likes that series doesn't he?"

DeBlanc's face felt uncomfortably warm.

"It's on the house." She pushed the comic across the counter. "Just tell him hi for me."

He took it and left without saying another word.


	11. Chapter 11

Overall, Fiore rather enjoyed his physical form. He liked being able to taste and touch things. However, there were aspects of his human body that were not so great— like sleeping. Specifically, he had trouble getting to sleep. After a few insomniac nights in a row, DeBlanc took the liberty of  looking into some remedies. He made Fiore warm milk and tea. If that didn't help, then he would sing to him. Luckily for Fiore, it was hard to stay awake while he was listening to the drawled tune of "Wynken, Blynken, and Nod," head cradled in his partner's lap.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after ep. 9 "Finish the Song," so skip it if you haven't seen that yet!

At a glance, it looked like any other night would. There was Fiore, lying in bed as he read a comic, the newest one DeBlanc brought him. DeBlanc, who may very well be dead for good. And it was all Fiore's fault. If he hadn't lost the phone they never would have needed to go to hell. Not like he even realized at the time. He was too busy worrying about his bloody comics—but he would burn every last one if it meant DeBlanc returned, safe and sound.

Fiore gripped the pages so hard that his knuckles turned white. He wished he had been shot instead—at least DeBlanc would be alive. 

"How could you have been so stupid?You bloody fool, you-" he suddenly clammed up. Someone was knocking at the door. Reluctantly, he forced himself to cross the room and open it.  

"Sorry for the wait." DeBlanc barely got the words out before Fiore fell into him and released every emotion he had been wrestling with for the past day onto his jacket sleeve.

"I'm so sorry." He was sobbing.

"Don't be sorry, dear." DeBlanc crooned.

Fiore never wanted to let go. "Then I'll just be happy you're here instead."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a direct sequel to the previous chapter, so same stuff applies regarding spoilers etc.

Now that DeBlanc was finally back—alive and mostly unharmed—Fiore's exhaustion was winning him over. DeBlanc was already half-asleep on his bed. Fiore was reluctant to let him out of his sight, suddenly afraid that he might disappear again as he slept. Though he knew it was irrational, he still didn't fight the urge to walk up to DeBlanc's beside and tuck him beneath the comforter. 

"If you want, you can sleep here," the man murmured.

Fiore paused. DeBlanc was gripping his arm loosely, leading him to the mattress. He didn't say anything. He simply let DeBlanc guide him down to settle in beside him. They fit together like puzzle pieces, perfectly comfortable as they were, arms around each other, hanging on for dear life, and just glad to be together again.

For the first time all day, Fiore smiled. "Welcome home." 


	14. Chapter 14

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Transportation costs money, which we're quickly running out of. Plus, we did already find a car."

"But I don't know how to-"

"Fiore, dear." DeBlanc gripped his shoulder reassuringly. "You can do this."

Fiore swallowed hard. He gripped the steering wheel like a lifeline as he started the car. 

"See? Not too hard. Now, pull that leve—oof!" DeBlanc bounced back in his seat.

Fiore was shaking. "W-what was that noise?"

DeBlanc's heart rate felt like it had doubled. "Alright, first lesson learned: don't go in reverse when there's a dumpster behind you."


	15. Chapter 15

Genesis was never meant to be: that was the one thing both Heaven and Hell could agree upon. Since neither side could contain it by themselves, both a demon and an angel were assigned to the task.

"You will have to work together," they were told, as if they weren't quietly encouraged to hate one another on the spot.

Thinking back to those first days was surreal now, DeBlanc thought. After resigning himself to hating his partner at first sight, and to now hold that same man, asleep in his arms—never did he think he would be so happy to fail a mission.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SyntacticSugar

In the mad dash to retrieve Genesis, there had been little time for Fiore and DeBlanc to adjust to their new human bodies. As a result, they were more sensetive to just about everything—especially temperature.

"I hate this place," Fiore whined for maybe the hundreth time. His face was bright pink from the cold.

"Africa was warm, but you hated that too, didn't you?" DeBlanc tugged the flaps of his hat down, grumbling. "Can't see why."

Fiore pulled his scarf off his shoulders and wrapped it around DeBlanc's. 

"Is that better?"

DeBlanc went quiet, then he smiled. "Yeah, thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

DeBlanc was awake when Fiore fell asleep, and still awake when he woke up. That's how Fiore first realized something was wrong; DeBlanc was usually a pretty heavy sleeper.

"What's the matter?" Fiore patted his shoulder. It took several minutes of coaxing, but eventually, DeBlanc answered, uncharacteristically shaken.

 "I'm worried that, if I fall asleep, I'll wake up...there."

Ah, there. Hell.

"You won't." Fiore embraced him, lightly kissing his forehead. "I won't let it happen."

He pulled DeBlanc closer and began to hum Genesis's lullaby. In a short while, Fiore felt him snore into his shoulder. He smiled. "Sleep well." 


	18. Chapter 18

Fiore's fascination with Earth was always a surprise to DeBlanc. For all the racket depicting angels as empathetic and loving, they were rather indifferent regarding humanity. By contrast, Fiore maintained a childlike amazement with just about everything he encountered. Since Genesis insisted on traversing the globe at breakneck speed, however, there was not really time for sightseeing. DeBlanc had reminded him of this many times, but even so, he did hate seeing Fiore so disappointed—so instead, he began bringing him souvenirs. He felt ridiculous buying them truthfully, but it was worth it to see Fiore's joy at the gifts.


	19. Chapter 19

Before Genesis escaped, it had been confined to a fortified part of Heaven. While he had begrudged the task at first, DeBlanc would be lying if he said he wasn't fond of the creature. It had no visible form, but it did have an obvious presence. He could feel its weight as he held its domicile in his arms. He could hear it giggle and fuss like a baby might. He didn't think that he could have really gotten so attached—until Genesis disappeared.

When they realized it had escaped—Fiore recalled—DeBlanc had cried that their child was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's flashback time! Yay! This takes place pre-oh-shit-our-kid-ran-away-we-are-so-screwed-dear.

"It seems to like you best."

DeBlanc turned and stared at Fiore.

"That's not true." He shook his head and patted the canister sitting in his lap. "Come on, you love your guardian angel too, don't you?"

"Good gracious." Fiore muttered. For all his usual seriousness, DeBlanc got so mushy when it came to Genesis. "Stop that."

"Just look." DeBlanc nearly shoved the domicile into his hands. He spoke gently to the thing, "Come on then, say hello."

The canister rattled noisely, and with it, Fiore was suddenly overcome with an oddly comfortable warmth. It felt...nice.

DeBlanc smiled. "Told you."


	21. Chapter 21

In their time bound to each other by Genesis, Fiore and DeBlanc had created many unspoken rules for themselves, most important of which was to never speak about the nature of their relationship. It was too dangerous, what with the suspicious prying of the higher-ups. On Earth, that rule still applied—for a while. Fiore, straightforward and sincere to a fault, was the first to break it with a simple "I love you." It made them both panic for a moment. But the moment passed. Nothing happened. They were still alright, and still together. 

Now they said it all the time.


	22. Chapter 22

The sudden noise made Fiore jump. Goodness, it sounded like a battlefield outside.

DeBlanc stared. "Are you alright darling?"

"Fine," he muttered. So far, he hated thunderstorms—too noisy and too dramatic.

"It does sound rather violent, doesn't it?" 

Fiore nodded.

"I rather like it though." DeBlanc wore a thoughtful look as he gazed outside. "It's chaotic, but not like Hell is. It's more of...a cleansing."

Fiore looked out the window at the flooded sidewalks, and at the thin lines of water that rolled down the glass. Everything looked disheveled, yet clean, all shine and lushness.

It was actually...pretty. "Huh."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels get drunk 1/3

"Tha' was good," Fiore hiccuped. "What was it?"

"Some kind of wine," DeBlanc mumbled.

Since Fiore kept insisting that they grab dinner, they had decided to stop at a nearby restaurant on the way back to the motel. Unfortunately, the place had given them both a lot of alcohol.

"You're warm." DeBlanc slurred a bit as he nuzzled his face in Fiore's neck.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy."

Fiore slung an arm around his waist to steady him. "Hopefully the bus will come soon."

DeBlanc leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Can't say I mind the wait." 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels get drunk 2/3

It was a miracle Fiore had managed to get the door open before he and DeBlanc collapsed. They were both exhausted from the day and still a bit drunk from dinner.

"Come over 'ere." DeBlanc said as he lazily threw back the corner of the bedding. 

"No thanks," Fiore mumbled. He tried to throw his blanket over himself only for it to fall on the floor.

"Are you sure?" DeBlanc called.

Still grumbling, Fiore got up and crawled in beside him. DeBlanc wrapped the blanket around him and snuggled close. 

"Is this okay?" he muttered.

Fiore's voice softened a bit. "Yeah."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angela get drunk 3/3

"Do y'ever regret it?" DeBlanc muttered against Fiore's shoulder. There was still a bit of a slur to his voice.

"Regret what?"

"This," he said. "Us."

Fiore was aghast. "No! No, of course not."

DeBlanc didn't seem convinced. He looked drained, far more than he did when they first left Heaven. As much as he tried to hide it, losing Genesis had hit him hard. 

Fiore was trying his best to be comforting, holding him close as he spoke. "I don't regret any of it. I'd do it again if I could."

"Honestly?"

He pressed his mouth against DeBlanc's. "Honestly."


	26. Chapter 26

When they first began working together, Fiore had fully intended to hate his partner. He was an angel, DeBlanc was a demon—they were naturally enemies. The only reason they were even partnered together was because a couple of traitors had blurred that line. But as it turned out, DeBlanc was harder to hate than Fiore thought. Despite being so stoic, he was surprisingly empathetic, especially toward Genesis. For a demon, he wasn't especially malicious either. Fiore never expected to encounter a demon that was so mild-mannered—nor did he ever think he could fall in love with one.


	27. Chapter 27

Fiore wanted to die. He could already feel the pain worsening like a hole in his body that widened with each passing moment. He could feel saliva churning in his mouth, nauseating as bile. Despite his weakness, he reached up to tug at DeBlanc's sleeve and whispered a plea for a death. So this was sickness. This was the pestilence humans have been programmed by time to fear. 

The unholy sound Fiore's abdomen made earned him a snicker.

"Fiore, dear," DeBlanc used the gentlest tone he could muster. "For the last time, you're just a bit hungry. You're not dying."


	28. Chapter 28

While demons and angels did have physical forms, they required little maintenance. By comparison, taking care of a human body was a full-time job. DeBlanc and Fiore could recall many times in the beginning where they had died because they overlooked how fragile their new forms were. So much was necessary just to stay functional. It wasn't always such a chore though. Fiore enjoyed eating and finding new things to try. DeBlanc found coffee's smell and taste soothing. They also enjoyed sharing a bed when they had to sleep, because it meant getting to wake up in each other's arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was an anonymous request from tumblr (:

"DeBlanc?"

He looked up from the fuzzy TV screen. "What?"

"I've been wondering, how come you didn't change your height?"

That earned him a glare. Though they had been able to change their human appearances, neither had taken many liberties. Fiore looked practically the same, but DeBlanc had needed a bit more effort to look passable (humans are not usually scaly after all).

"I was more concerned with making my skin look normal," he muttered.

"You always used to complain about how short you were, though." Fiore leaned down and kissed the grumbling man's forehead. "But I rather like you this way."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Realizations" 1/4

"Shh," DeBlanc whispered as he stroked the side of the canister. "Shh, it's alright, I'm here."

"What was all that racket?" Fiore sounded lethargic. While neither of them needed to sleep per say, they weren't immune to exhaustion, so they often took short rests in shifts.

"Genesis was just being a bit fussy." DeBlanc gently tapped the lid and a giggle echoed back at him. He blissfully ignored Fiore's grimace. "I'm guessing you'll want to sleep a bit longer, dear?"

Fiore didn't answer. He blinked as if to make sure he hadn't been hallucinating. "Did you just call me "dear?""


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Realizations" 2/4

"Pardon?"

"You just called me "dear."" Fiore repeated.

"Oh" DeBlanc's voice got quieter. "Sorry. It was an accident."

"It's alright." Fiore sighed as he made a beeline for his bed. He really didn't want to be around DeBlanc right now, and not for the first time as of late.

 Recently he found that he had been distancing himself from DeBlanc more. He didn't understand why; they had finally developed something approximating a friendship, yet he felt uncomfortable around him all of a sudden. It wasn't that he didn't like him, it was more like...he didn't _want_ to like him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Realizations" 3/4

It wasn't that he didn't care about his partner, Fiore realized. If anything, he was afraid to, considering what had become of the two who created Genesis. But they had been in love, and he and DeBlanc weren't...were they? He didn't think DeBlanc liked him very much. Sure, he had referred to him affectionately before, but he admitted it had been a mistake (though that didn't stop the hopeful warmth that spread through Fiore's chest). He hated to admit it, but he genuinely cared about DeBlanc.

Almost on autopilot, Fiore got up. He knew what he had to do now. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Realizations" 4/4

When he returned to the main room of their "house," Fiore found his partner situated comfortably on the floor, lazily examining the domicile. Sucking in a deep breath, he knelt down in front of DeBlanc and, without any speech or ceremony, pushed his mouth onto his. The demon pulled away almost immediately. Before Fiore could fulfill the urge to apologize, DeBlanc closed the gap between them again. This time, they relaxed into it quickly, simply taken with how right and how overdue it was.

"Feel better now, dear?" DeBlanc asked when they finally broke apart.

"Yes." Fiore smiled. "Much better."


	34. Chapter 34

Despite there being two beds in the motel room, its drowsy occupants often shared one together, just as they did now, nestled comfortably beneath the blankets. DeBlanc's stomach was pressed against Fiore's back, while his face was tucked between the angel's neck and shoulder.

"Are you awake?" he mumbled.

Fiore grunted tiredly. "Do I have to be?"

DeBlanc mulled it over for a moment before planting a kiss on his neck. "I suppose not."

He took that as his cue to inch closer, allowing DeBlanc to enfold him.

"Good morning." The demon smiled gently.

Fiore grinned at him. "Sure is."


	35. Chapter 35

Not surprisingly, DeBlanc vastly preferred Earth to Hell. That said, there were only a  handful of things about it that he really enjoyed besides not having to hear the screams of the damned all the time. He liked coffee quite a bit—warm, bitter stuff it was, but oddly soothing too. He enjoyed the various candies Fiore had insisted he try. Chocolate had an oddly enticing flavor, he found. Naturally, he was grateful for his partner's constant presence. DeBlanc was even beginning to liked Fiore's beloved comics. He enjoyed the stories, but more so, he enjoyed that they read them together.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to meyerlansky@tumblr and her love of Boardwalk Empire (which DeBlanc's actor had had a role on).

"So what is this about?" Fiore rested his head against his partner's shoulder like it was a pillow.

"I'm not sure." DeBlanc muttered. "Something about gangs."

"Hey, that one looks kind of like you." The angel sat up and pointed to the shorter of the two men onscreen, a clean-shaven brunette. 

DeBlanc made a sour face. "Not really."

"He does though!" Fiore stared at the screen with renewed interest. "He even sounds a bit like you."

"What?" he said almost in sync with the man on TV. Ignoring his blush, DeBlanc fumbled with the remote and shut the TV off.


	37. Chapter 37

"What's that? Doesn't look like chips." 

"It's called chocolate." Fiore peeled off the wrapper and held it out to his partner. DeBlanc shrugged and bit off a piece. The flavor was surprisingly pleasant. It was very sweet, but a little bit bitter as well. 

"I'm guessing you like it." Fiore chuckled. "Judging by your face."

DeBlanc hadn't realized he was smiling. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the TV. Fiore left him to it. DeBlanc didn't question his absence until later when he went to retrieve his jacket and found his pockets stuffed with chocolate bars.


	38. Chapter 38

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple." The cashier grinned as Fiore and DeBlanc entered. After some rummaging, she procured a short stack of comics from beneath the counter. "Got your orders right here. Just arrived."

Fiore inspected them with an almost giddy enthusiasm. Before DeBlanc could ask the price, she pulled out a couple of blue cards. "Punchcards," she explained. "You keep forgetting to bring yours back. Luckily I've been keeping track. All this'll be half-price."

DeBlanc looked surprised. "Thanks."

"He seems sweet."

"Pardon?"

She gestured toward Fiore, who was delightedly skimming his new comics.

DeBlanc smiled. "He is." 


	39. Chapter 39

"Do we have to do this?" Fiore huffed as he followed DeBlanc through the crowded aisle. The commercials on TV always made shopping look so fun, but he thought the real thing was rather boring so far.

"If you don't stop groaning, you're not getting any new clothes."

"I don't want to."

"Look." DeBlanc sighed. "I don't like it either, but it's better than committing suicide everytime we need clean clothes that aren't shredded."

"But–"

"And," DeBlanc whispered in his ear, "If you don't try anything on, then I don't have anything to take off."

Fiore didn't say another word. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fanservice for the Marvel fans out there.

"Ooh, I like this one." 

"Dearest, I'm not sure if that will fit you."

"Then help me find a bigger one!"

DeBlanc shook his head and snickered. "It's just a t-shirt with a bullseye on it."

"It's Captain America's shield!" Fiore said defensively.

"I know, I know." He started picking through the clothes-rack. "Here, this one should—no, this the wrong one."

"Wait a second." Fiore grabbed the shirt from him. It was black and gray with a red star on the front. "You get this one."

"Uh...I'm not sure."

"B-but they match." Fiore gave him his best pleading look—damn those eyes of his. "Please?"

After a moment DeBlanc sighed. "Alright."


	41. Chapter 41

"What's all this fanfare about?" DeBlanc murmured, eyes fixed on the TV.   

"The new year begins soon." Fiore spun around toward him, a couple of plastic cups in hand. "Apparently this is how they celebrate."

He held one out to DeBlanc, who took it gingerly as the angel took his seat beside him.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" The people onscreen counted down excitedly. DeBlanc sipped his drink—some kind of fizzing alcohol—unaware of his partner's growing proximity.

"Three! Two! One!" As the countdown ended, Fiore stealthily closed the gap between them. DeBlanc was so surprised he nearly spilled his drink. When he broke the kiss, he was surprised to see a grin plastered on the angel's face. 

"Another celebratory ritual?" He sounded more displeased than he actually was.

"It's good luck," Fiore said innocently.

DeBlanc rolled his eyes, then pecked him on the lips. "Like you really need an excuse."


End file.
